Un Negocio Familiar
by TonyPresidio
Summary: Que pensaras si tu familia tiene escondido un negocio ilegal? Te resistes por tu moral o aceptas entrar en este oscuro mundo por obtener los recursos que tu hermana no te puede dar? Arriesgarías tu vida por esto? Acompaña a Lincoln y su travesía por este nefasto camino, que al final , siempre tiene su "ajuste de cuentas".
1. De Chaplin a Chapo

**UN NEGOCIO FAMILIAR**

 _Hola con todos, vuelvo con una nueva historia, esta vez basada en lo que muchas familias latinas viven, por la desesperación de vivir mejor o encontrar dinero fácil, aunque como sabemos, estos negocios siempre no terminan en nada bueno, y planificando esta historia durante algún tiempo, esta no será la excepción, deseo que les guste, sin antes cuando terminen de leerla, darme su opinión de la historia que prometo meterle lo mejor de mí. Sin más preámbulo, deseo que disfrute. Gracias._

 **Capítulo I: "De Chaplin a Chapo"**

Era un día normal en la residencia Loud, una fresca mañana de sábado, con aroma a desayuno preparado a precipitación por parte del Sr. Lynn, para alimentar a todo un batallón de catorce personas, basado en panqueques , jugo y demás alimentos para empezar de forma perfecta el día. Lincoln, quien era asistente del negocio de su hermana Luan, denominada "Funny Bussiness", que mediante cláusulas verbales, se acordó que cada fiesta infantil o cualquier otro evento, Lincoln mediante su presencia, carácter y gracia, debía de auxiliar en todos los actos que su principal estrella debía de ejercer.

Luan observó de reojo a Lincoln, quien se encontraba comiendo su parte del desayuno, aunque no quería hablar de la temática que debía hacerse en el hogar de una familia a las afueras de Royal Woods, los cuales contactaron a Luan para poder realizar una función privada al puro estilo del difunto Charles Chaplin.

— ¿Listo para otro día de negocios?

—No estoy seguro….

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Eres mi asistente!

—Lo sé, pero no eres justa conmigo.

—Te doy mi parte del pastel y un veinte por ciento de las ganancias, eres muy exigente.

—Y tú una arrogante, pero tendré que aguantar eso, después de todo, es mi única fuente de ingreso extra….

—Eso pensé, ahora apúrate, que más rápido comen los gatos de la tía Ruth. Es que van "Emgatados" ¡Jaja! ¿Entienden?

Con un chiste malo, típico de Luan, la familia se levantó de la mesa, para cumplir con su rutina, mientras Lincoln, refunfuñando de furia por lo que le dijo su hermana, se dirigió a su cuarto, sin antes pasar por el cuarto de Lisa. La pequeña científica dejo abierta su puerta, dejando al descubierto, que portaba un pequeño bloque cubierto con cinta de embalaje.

Sigilosamente, se postró detrás de la puerta de las más pequeñas hermanas de la casa, para observar lo que hacia la pequeña científica, mientras Lily se encontraba jugando con una pequeña sonaja, se percató de la presencia de su hermano, bajo una pequeña sonrisa, pronunciando su nombre varias veces, Lisa a precipitada carrera ubicó aquel paquete encima de su mesa de experimentos, entrando el chico a la habitación.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Lisa?

—Emmmmm, bicarbonato de sodio.

— ¿Y para que tienes eso?

—Para los postres de papá, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que esos paquetes los he visto en los noticieros, son cosas ilegales, ¿Sabes no?

—Lincoln, yo sé lo que es la "benzoilmetilecgonina", un alcaloide producto de varias reacciones químicas.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Te acabo de mencionar el nombre IUPAC de la cocaína, coca, como tú la quieras llamar.

—Oh.

—Ahora, ¿Puedes hacer el favor de salir del cuarto para poder seguir con mis experimentos?

—De acuerdo, Lis — con su enojo, se retiró del cuarto, cerrándole la puerta a Lisa, quien seguía trabajando con sus reactivos, aunque Lincoln sospechaba de ese paquete. Cabe mencionar que Lincoln sospechaba semanas atrás respecto a los experimentos de Lisa, desde bloques de color blanquecino, contacto con desconocidos, sin contar el dinero que de un momento a otro obtenía al momento de invitar a todos sus hermanos a comer pizza.

Completamente evolucionado su laboratorio con equipos de punta, adquiridos en las últimas semanas, Lincoln empezó a sospechar que su pequeña hermana no estaba haciendo nada bueno, desde experimentos relativamente "extraños", nuevas adquisiciones y contactos que no eran del agrado de Lincoln, en especial de un encapuchado, que siempre tenía el aval del Sr. Lynn para que salga con Lisa , los mismos que tenían una gran relación entre padre e hija , más de lo común con respecto a los hermanos restantes, desde compartir la mesa , televisión, entre otras cosas, decidió seguirle los pasos mediante una pequeña investigación a su pequeña hermana.

Cabe mencionar que el Sr. Lynn, anticipaba que cada sábado, su pequeña hija de cuatros años debía salir con una persona encapuchada, que debía recogerla en la residencia, para "asuntos educativos", lo cual fue más sospechoso para Lincoln, además de un pequeño cartel e información escrita con algunas organizaciones criminales que funcionaban en toda América Latina, con la excusa que deseaba emprender un viaje y "evitar" llegar a los lugares donde el narcotráfico es la causa de muchos crímenes.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Una vez salido de la habitación, volvió la furia que le causaba Luan por sus malas actitudes, decidió que este día iba a ser el último en el que iba a ser su asistente, cabe mencionar que había recordado los buenos tiempos de los espectáculos, pero con los recientes remembranzas invocó su ira nuevamente a su hermana.

Recordando que su comunicación con Luan empezó a deteriorarse, estaba pensando definitivamente retirarse del negocio del espectáculo, ya que no se encontraba cómodo al momento de ejercer su papel de asistente, así recordando desde los buenos momentos, hasta los últimos días que han sido un completo calvario para el chico de once años.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En cierto tiempo, cuando Lincoln inició por estos rumbos junto a su hermana, las funciones en los patios traseros de hogares de clase media alta eran excelentes, debido a que había una gran comprensión por parte de los dos bandos, tanto de la dueña del negocio como de su asistente, partiendo con grandes actos de mímica, chistes de buena calidad y la tan apreciada "Corte del Bufón".

El pacto constaba en que una vez terminado el espectáculo, Lincoln debía percibir el cincuenta por ciento de la función dada y todo el pastel que sobraba en la fiesta, lo cual Luan estuvo rotundamente de acuerdo por las actuaciones espectaculares que tuvo su hermano, partiendo con la fiesta infantil que le dieron a una chica de aspecto gótico, aunque con un nombre agradable para muchos, como lo es Maggie. Muchas funciones fueron aplaudidas por el público, quienes se ponían de pie por las magníficas actuaciones de los hermanos Loud.

Las cotizaciones llegaron a las nubes, por la gran demanda y localizaciones que hubo a partir de ese día, llegando a costar cada función hasta ochenta dólares por un espectáculo mímico de dos horas, el negocio entró a una etapa de bonanza y aclamación total, pero como todo imperio construido, tiene su punto de ser destruido por sus propias manos.

Los conflictos no tardaron en llegar, contando con el recorte salarial, los malos tratos y la desconfianza invadió "Funny Bussiness", que empezó a tener problemas tanto administrativos como sociales.

Con el tiempo, la calidad de los espectáculos en las fiestas infantiles fueron perdiendo su tónica y calidad, hasta cierto punto de observar a una Luan cascarrabias en su totalidad, seguido de un Lincoln desganado , sin anhelos de seguir trabajando con su hermana, esto se debía a los cambios de códigos que supuso una reducción de salario de hasta el veinticinco por ciento del total que acordaron en un principio, demás con los malos tratos y esclavizar a su hermano cada fin de semana a seguir laborando sin descanso alguno.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Con un característico traje referente a Charles Chaplin que tenía guardado en su ropero, empezó a vestirse, pues la función debía de darse antes de retirarse del negocio de su hermana , debía de dar su "último gran asalto" a los escenarios para la gracia del público en general, pues decidió crear un "un show aparte" para despedirse de una experiencia que no deseaba repetirla jamás junto a su hermana, pues su avaricia y prepotencia derivó al agobio y fatiga de Lincoln hacia este negocio.

En los pasillos se escucharon algunos ruidos chillantes de una combinación de un piso completamente encerado, producto de la limpieza sabatina de la Sra. Loud y unos zapatos completamente limpios y chillantes.

— ¡Hey! ¿Listo para el espectáculo?

—Más listo que nunca, hermanita.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu activo! Pero no el de la tía Ruth, ella pasa siempre pasiva. ¡Jaja! ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Ha! Perfectamente entendí eso.

Sin perder más tiempo, con ayuda de Lori, partieron rumbo al sitio acordado en la semana, respectivamente un niño de clase alta que cumplía nueve años y era un amante de la comedia de los años treinta, en especial, su máximo exponente Charles Chaplin. Llegados al lugar, Lincoln optó por moverse un poco por medio de baile tap, para aparentar a Luan que tenía todos los ánimos del mundo.

La chica comediante no sospechó absolutamente ninguna artimaña por parte de Lincoln, lo cual le dio oportunidad a tomar mayor confianza a pesar del ambiente tenso que se formaba cada vez que iban a actuar desde que Luan empezó a abusar laboral y salarialmente a su hermano.

Los minutos corrían y el momento para actuar había llegado, era la hora de actuar, anticipado, Lincoln puso en el pequeño estéreo de Luan una simple melodía de música tap, para deguste de la gente, con la furia de su hermana, quienes habían acordado como punto general que ella era la estrella, mas no el, lo cual estaba rompiendo absolutamente todo protocolo programado en "Vanzilla".

Mientras el pequeño Loud bailaba, tomando de referencia a Mumble de la tan recordada película "Happy Feet", Luan entró al escenario, bajo una furia insaciable, para reclamarle a su hermano.

— ¿¡Lincoln, que haces!? ¡Es mi espectáculo!

—Quiero despedirme de la mejor manera.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dime!

— ¡Porque yo renuncio a esto, me cansé de ser explotado!

— ¡No puedes renunciar por que yo te despido!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien! — concluyó Luan, mientras Lincoln abandonaba el escenario y dirigirse solo al domicilio Loud, sin ningún tipo de compañía, mientras Luan trataba de pedir disculpas al público presente por aquel inconveniente que se había formado, producto de varias discrepancias que estallaron con la rebeldía de Lincoln.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Con aproximadamente cinco kilómetros por recorrer, Lincoln empezó a caminar desde los suburbios, lugar donde se encontraba la clase alta de la sociedad de Royal Woods, hasta el centro urbanístico de la ciudad, para poder llegar a la residencia Loud y poder descansar del mal sabor de boca que le dejo ese amargo momento con su hermana.

Repentinamente, alcanzó a ver de lejos a dos personas, curiosamente a un hombre encapuchado completamente, junto con una persona de un aproximado de un metro con veinte centímetros, también cubierta con un traje completamente negro, de cabello marrón y unos mechones alborotados y un paquete embalado con cinta de aislar. Tal persona se le hizo familiar, pues sospechaba que se tratara de su pequeña hermana. Dada la circunstancia que a la pequeña Lisa no puede salir sin un adulto ni un desconocido, Lincoln siguió su rumbo, sin embargo al doblar la esquina las dos personas, se percató que efectivamente era su hermana, junto con otra persona que desconocía su identidad.

Lincoln optó por seguirlos para poder aclarar de mejor forma lo que estaba haciendo Lisa junto a aquel sujeto desconocido, donde se encontraron con tres personas más en un callejón sin salida. El joven Loud tuvo que esconderse entre la basura para poder escuchar la conversación de su hermana, quien estaba tratando con personas de apariencia peligrosa, con varios tatuajes y voces graves.

— ¿Trajiste lo que necesitamos?

—Así es. ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias Loud, es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Igualmente, Yépez.

— ¿Traerán más la otra semana?

—Claro que sí, habrá que esperar…. — concluyó Lisa, mientras los sujetos con acento mexicano salieron del sitio, seguido del encapuchado con su hermana, quien no podía creer de los negocios en que estaba involucrada, pero antes de lanzar acusaciones, decidió seguirla más para poder averiguar más a fondo de la situación.

— ¡Sabia que estabas metida en algo Lisa!- susurrando, salió Lincoln caminó sin que se le notara la presencia.

Lincoln los siguió poco a poco, pasando por lugares como el Banco Estatal de Michigan, quizás para realizar algún depósito. Cabe mencionar que en las manos de Lisa se encontraba un sobre, probablemente con dinero para depositarlo, aunque luego de salir de aquel banco, el sobre seguía, pero sin el bulto que tenía antes de ingresar a la entidad financiera.

Finalmente, aquella persona encapuchada dejó en la residencia Loud a Lisa, mientras que la pequeña genio le dio un beso en la mejilla, en agradecimiento por dejarla sana y salva en su casa, junto con aquel sobre, llegó a la casa, lo cual Lincoln hizo de la "vista gorda" e ingresar a la residencia y sacarle algo más de información a Lisa, quien quizás esté involucrada en situaciones ilegales, penadas por las leyes de los Estados Unidos.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Detrás de Lincoln, llego el Sr. Loud, que bajo un poco de cansancio, subió enseguida a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para sentirse más cómodo. Lincoln no perdió nada de tiempo y fue directamente al cuarto de Lisa, la cual estaba guardando aquel sobre en una caja fuerte que estaba debajo de la cuna de Lily, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida bajo una dulce canción de cuna.

— ¿Que hacías en aquel callejón Lisa Marie Loud?

—Emmmm, estaba vendiendo galletas.

— ¿En un callejón a personas que por su apariencia se veían peligrosas?

—Un momento, ¿Me seguiste?

—Eso no te incumbe, el punto es que, ¿Qué tenías en ese paquete?

—No es nada.

— ¡Déjame verlo!

—Está bien….

El Sr. Lynn escuchó un grito, reconoció esa voz, pues era la de Lincoln en el cuarto de Lisa, para revisar lo que estaba sucediendo en el sitio.

— ¡Dime lo que tienes en ese sobre!

—Está bien, está bien- entre lágrimas, producto de la furia de Lincoln, Lisa sacó el sobre, que tenía una cantidad muy considerable de dinero en efectivo, mientras sigilosamente el Sr. Loud escuchaba la conversación, desde la entrada de la puerta hizo señas a Lisa para que no perdiera la calma.

— ¿De quién es este dinero?

— ¡Es mío, y deja de gritarle a tu hermana! — el Sr. Lynn salió a la defensa de Lisa, entrando a su cuarto para secarle sus lágrimas, mientras Lincoln no entendía la situación que estaba sucediendo, mientras padre e hija le iban a explicar el meollo del asunto para así pueda comprender más a fondo Lincoln, quien estaba completamente confundido.

— ¿Quieres saber de dónde salió ese dinero? Son producto del narcotráfico, abre los ojos Lincoln Loud. ¿Por qué crees que tu hermana o yo en estos últimos días podemos darnos el lujo de comprar mejores cosas?

—Papá empezó a trabajar con colombianos, en una empresa, producto del lavado de activos, el trabajo de él es que la droga sea indetectable.

—Ese trabajo se encarga tu hermana, creando varias fórmulas para que la DEA no perciba la droga, además de sistemas que nos hacen inmunes a la justicia.

—Los bloques de droga que me traen al hogar, los sintetiza Lisa, para que su pureza aumente y no sea detectada, obteniendo el cincuenta por ciento de la ganancia, que equivalen a setenta mil dólares semanales.

—Los únicos que saben del "negocio" solo son mamá, papá, yo, y ahora también lo sabes tú —culminó Lisa.

-No tuve más remedio que introducirme en este negocio, el déficit familiar alcanzaba cantidades desorbitantes, el trabajo de tu madre y mi trabajo no abastecía, mucho menos con mi despido, sin contar los pocos ingresos por parte de Lisa , además de Luan ser una tacaña…..- recalcó el Sr. Loud, quien tuvo que relatarle toda la verdad a su hijo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ser padre de once hijos no es sencillo, mucho menos para un hombre de oficina, desde horas extras, trabajos de medio tiempo en los fines de semana, incluso recurrir a su pequeña hija para vender experimentos caseros, la economía no era tan sostenible, principalmente por los desastres, alimentos y servicios básicos, el presupuesto de la familia siempre se desvanecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, combinados con el despido del Sr. Loud de su oficina, los ingresos de la familia sufrieron un cambio drástico, desde la abstinencia de varias cosas, hasta el corte de servicios básicos, la familia empezó a caer por un abismo financiero durante tres semanas.

De un momento a otro, dos personas de nacionalidad colombiana lo contactaron, por el simple hecho que tenía una pequeña niña de cuatro años que era capaz de sintetizar y desapercibir cualquier cosa, inclusive droga. En un principio, aunque la situación era inestable, el Sr. Lynn decidió no aceptar la propuesta de obtener una gran ganancia semanalmente si sintetizaba y vendía el alcaloide, importada de Colombia y venderlo a un precio exuberante, aunque razonable debido a que era muy difícil ingresar droga a los Estados Unidos.

Pensando varias veces, no tuvo más remedio que contarle aquella propuesta a su esposa, quien, jugando en contra las penurias que estaba pasando la familia, su dignidad era más importante que el dinero, decisión que poco a poco empezó a decaer, por el simple hecho que la hipoteca estaba vencida y solo alcanzaba comer dos veces al día.

— ¿Aceptare la propuesta?

— Pienso que es lo mejor, la situación no da para más.

— Tendrás que conversar con Lisa, para ver si acepta la situación.

— No sé cómo lo ha de tomar.

— El que no arriesga, no gana — culminaron en una pequeña reunión en medio de la noche, donde todos los niños estaban profundamente dormidos, lo que debían de explicarle a Lisa de la forma más sutil posible, ya que a pesar de solo tener cuatro años de edad, su razón común era de una persona madura.

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Lynn decidió hablar a solas con su pequeña hija, para poderle explicar acerca del "nuevo negocio familiar" que iba a emprender, con un manojo de nervios fue claro y conciso con Lisa, quien entendió la crisis que estaba viviendo la familia Loud, además de ya no tener absolutamente nada de insumos para sus experimentos, lo que accedió con la condición que iba a recibir un cinco por ciento de las ganancias, además de nuevos equipos de laboratorio.

Una vez aceptado el trato con aquellos colombianos, desde la primera hasta ahora último la tercera semana de lo que va este "negocio", el Sr. Loud recibe un paquete a la media noche, para que Lisa pueda volver la mercadería "fantasma", para así la justicia local no pueda detectar rastro alguno de ella y posteriormente sintetizarla para un mayor rendimiento y aumento de hasta un trescientos por ciento del "paquete madre".

Las deudas empezaron a desaparecer, la hipoteca fue completamente pagada, muchas cosas que había vendido la familia fueron reemplazadas con electrodomésticos y demás completamente nuevos, a priori la situación económica de la parentela mejoró significativamente, a pesar que el negocio que estaban ejerciendo no estaba nada bien.

Para evitar sospecha alguna y que sus hijas estén orgullosas de trabajo de su padre, el Sr. Lynn falsificó su currículo, aludiendo que su nuevo empleo era compra y venta de bienes raíces "Contreras", una línea de constructora que al final era producto del lavado de activos por parte de los colombianos que importaban la droga a territorio norteamericano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lincoln, completamente anonadado, no tuvo absolutamente ninguna palabra para expresarse, pues el padre decidió proponerle un "trato", pues él estaba al tanto de los problemas que tuvo con Luan, producto de que Lola siempre lo tiene al tanto de todas las situaciones que suceden en la familia, pues ella siguió con el estilo de "chismear" los problemas más fuertes, mas no las travesuras de sus hermanos. Curiosamente, la princesa del hogar aun no sabía del nuevo "trabajo" de su padre.

— ¿Entonces, aceptas? — el Sr. Lynn le propuso un gran trato a su hijo, con la seguridad que su hijo iba a decir que sí.

 _Bien, hasta aquí termino una idea que estuve planificando dos días, eliminando "Un pequeño amor asesino" porque decidí entrarme a temas que quizás le guste, pues esta historia promete mucho (bueno, al menos yo me propuse eso), y esto no es Breaking Bad, es más bien algo más a fondo que poco a poco iré desarrollando, basado en lo que se vive diariamente en América Latina, lamentablemente por esta situación se han perdido miles de vida (entre ellos, amigos cercanos)._

 _Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo._


	2. Los Tres Pilares

**CAPITULO II: "LOS TRES PILARES"**

 _¡Hola! Que tal con todos, les deseo a todos que estén bien, lamentablemente no he podido escribir mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, pereza o falta de inspiración, aunque esta semana voy con todo para escribir con las ganas que tenía en antes, claro con la calidad que uno espera darles, pues no quiero entregarles una historia que insulte su lectura._

 _Antes de entrar a la historia, quiero agradecerles a Sam the Stormbringer (Gracias mi socio, deberías de buscarme algo de tinta verde, no tengo jeje) , Julex93 (Perdón por meter a Colombia, hay más experiencia en ese país que con México), además de otros lectores que siempre están pendientes de mis fics, aunque siempre no entrego muchas veces calidad, lo importante es seguir mejorando para llegar a tener trabajos decentes, cabe mencionar que esta historia está basada en vivencias que muchos amigos la protagonizaron en carne propia, involucrando a sus familias y demás, aunque la historia siempre es enriquecedora , el final nunca es bonito, y esta historia no será la excepción._

" _Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar"._

 _Vito Corleone (El Padrino) , Interpretado por Al Pacino._

A excepción de las burbujas que estrujaban las botellas de experimentos de Lisa y una que otro balbuceo de Lily se escuchó en la habitación, por el motivo que Lincoln descubrió que su padre había iniciado un pequeño negocio de venta de drogas junto a unos colombianos. Aunque los sudamericanos acaparaban la gran parte de la ganancia, en menos de una semana los Loud salieron de todos sus aprietos económicos, a pesar de ser un negocio ilegal en el país, como es la compra y venta de droga.

Acto seguido, Lincoln quedó completamente sorprendido al escuchar la propuesta indecente por parte de su padre, para invitarlo a integrar este negocio netamente lucrativo , cosa que el pequeño Loud , impactado por tal proposición, meditó durante algunos segundos hasta reaccionar de manera inmediata.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿Quieres que te ayude en este negocio?

—Así es Lincoln, serias un buen "repartidor" y cuidador del material junto a Bobby.

—Espera…. ¿Bobby también está involucrado en este negocio?

—Efectivamente. Me descubrió con un bloque de "coca" en Vanzilla y pidió que le dé un lugar, porque ya estaba cansado de trabajar en tantos trabajos de medio tiempo sin recibir un pago justo. ¿Por qué crees que Lori tiene pendientes nuevos? ¿O aquel vestido del aniversario?

—Oh Dios, no sé si aceptar….

— ¿Crees que Luan te paga bien? ¿Piensas que ella te dará la misma cantidad y trato que yo te daré aquí?

—No, definitivamente no.

—Eso pensé, ahora prepárate para mañana, debo de explicarte algunas cosas, te espero en la mañana, ve a descansar.

—De acuerdo papá— finalizó Lincoln mientras se retiró lentamente del cuarto aun pensando en aquella propuesta que acababa de aceptar, mientras el Sr. Loud tomó a Lily para darle un pequeño paseo por los pasillos de la casa hasta que se quede profundamente dormida.

Lisa por su parte, optó por descansar un poco, luego de un ajetreado día, desde producir químicos que sinteticen y neutralicen el alcaloide , por lo tanto bajó de su cuarto para servirse un vaso de leche y un sándwich que estuvo preparado por el mismo Sr. Lynn, en recompensa por el excelente trabajo que estaba realizando en el negocio.

-O-O-O-O-O-

En la mañana, Lincoln contactó a su fiel amigo afroamericano, Clyde McBride, quien como siempre estaba completamente disponible para su mejor amigo, en lo cual deseaba escuchar un consejo respecto al negocio que acabó de introducirse, como es la venta de drogas.

—Clyde, tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué descubriste que tu padre se introdujo al negocio de las drogas y ahora vas a trabajar para él?

— ¿Como sabes todo eso?

—Sencillo, mis padres están metidos en ese negocio hace ocho meses. ¿Por qué crees que tenemos tantos lujos?

—Entonces, ¿También estas involucrado en este negocio?

—Efectivamente Lincoln, mis padres con el tuyo se volvieron socios, por la circunstancia que aquellos colombianos se llevan una gran cantidad de dinero, cosa que no están de acuerdo las dos partes. ¿Algo más que deseas contarme?

—No… Nada más, debo de conversar con mi padre, hasta luego.

—Nos vemos socio, y recuerda, ten cuidado en todo momento, a pesar de tener once años, este negocio es completamente traicionero.

—Ya lo creo…. — finalizó Lincoln al colgar el walkie- talkie, para bajar al jardín de la residencia Loud. Al salir de su casa, se encontró a su padre con Lily en brazos del mismo, completamente alegres , pues al parecer pasaron un rato ameno entre padre e hija, para luego dirigirse al patio trasero y dejarle encargada a la más pequeña de la familia a Leni, quien buscaba algo en medio de la calle.

— ¿Qué buscas Leni?

—Un vestido

— ¿Y por qué lo buscas en la calle?

—Por qué Lori me dijo que lo buscara por aquí.

— ¿En medio del barrio?

—Creo que escuché eso, o quizás escuché otra cosa.

— ¿No te habrá dicho "armario"?

—Ah cierto, fue esa palabra.

—Cielos…. — replicó el Sr. Lynn, mientras observaba como entró al hogar tanto Leni y Lily, mientras nuevamente se encaminaron nuevamente al cobertizo del terreno, lo cual el Sr. Loud debía de platicar con su hijo.

Un pequeño suspiro por parte de Lincoln se escuchó en el cobertizo, mientras de una pequeña caja, el Sr. Loud sacó algunos bocetos con apuntes de lo que debía de saber acerca del negocio, una pequeña libreta color negro y un arma calibre nueve milímetros. Una vez abiertos los bocetos, en lo cual se explicaba desde las personas que expendían el paquete semanal a los Loud, la hora exacta, además de los socios, los cuales constaban los McBride como principales asociados en este negocio ilícito, como los sitios a los cuales debían de expenderse.

—Espera un momento papá. ¿Vamos a expender más?

—Ese es el plan, Lincoln.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos?

—Poco a poco aprenderás de este negocio, solo sigue las instrucciones que te dará Lisa, Bobby, los McBride y mi persona. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—Sí, ¿Qué harás con esa arma que tienes en la mano?

—Es tuya, la necesitarás.

— ¿Qué? No voy a usar esa cosa.

—Sera necesaria en toda ocasión durante tu estadía en este negocio, solo tómala y no reclames, que alguien en especial te enseñara a usarla.

— ¿Quién? — ingenuo como cualquier menor de edad sosteniendo un arma de aproximadamente veinte cinco centímetros de largo y tres libras de peso, compuesta por latón y partes soldadas de hierro, asimilando a un arma artesanal, mientras Bobby se encontraba afuera del cobertizo con una chaqueta color negro , pantalón azul y zapatos casuales.

El objetivo de Bobby era claro, consistía en enseñarle a manejar de forma correcta el arma que le acabó de entregarle su padre, para prevenir cualquier cosa en este vil negocio, que estaba tomando fuerza en la pequeña comunidad del estado de Michigan. Caminando por los exteriores de la residencia Loud, mientras el Sr. Lynn se internó en su morada y poder descansar luego de planificar al puro estilo de ingeniería.

Una moto color verde con turquesa, completamente nueva era el trasporte que esperaba tanto a Lincoln como a Bobby , antes de dirigirse al bosque a practicar varias cosas antes de que Lincoln entre de lleno al negocio de las drogas. Un casco para cada uno, del mismo color de la moto se colocaron los pasajeros, para que Roberto diera marcha a la motocicleta y partir al campo de práctica, donde el silencio era rotundo placer para cualquier persona que deseaba realizar un sinnúmero de actividades sin que nadie los tome en cuenta.

En el camino, Bobby le charló algunas cosas referentes al negocio, ya que antes de emigrar a los Estados Unidos, tuvo ciertos pasos negativos con su padre en su natal Tijuana, donde trabajaron durante dos años en el Cartel de los Arellano Félix, una organización ya debilitada en los últimos años, pero con un poderío considerable en la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

—Entonces, ¿Tú ya tienes experiencia en estos campos?

-—Así es Lincoln, por mi padre, quien fue que me introdujo al área de cuidado y traslado de la mercadería desde las afueras de Tijuana hasta la frontera con los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Se retiraron del negocio?

—Si, por eso decidimos huir acá al norte de Estados Unidos, considerando que con el dinero que amasamos en dos años, pudimos comprar una casa decente, cambiar nuestro estatus migratorio y alargar nuestros nombres para que nadie nos pueda reconocer….

— ¿Por eso es que tu nombre es tan extenso?

—Exacto.

— ¿Lori sabe que has estado o encalaste nuevamente al negocio?

—No lo sabe, y no deseo que lo sepa, por ello le escondo este oscuro secreto de mi vida. Los trabajos de medio tiempo no alcanzan absolutamente para nada, más si tienes una novia algo exigente.

—Entiendo — finalizó Lincoln mientras escuchó una que otra frase respecto a la huida a los estados unidos junto a su familia, incluyendo a Ronnie Anne, la cual no estuvo absolutamente involucrada en este lucro , aunque si tenía conocimiento de lo que hizo tanto su padre como su hermano.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegados al silencioso bosque, lleno de frondosos árboles, arbustos movidos por una agradable brisa y el césped verdoso, Bobby colocó varias botellas de vidrio en un tronco seco y viejo, para realizar tiros de campo a corta y larga distancia, en diferentes posiciones y longitudes, por consiguiente Bobby sacó su pequeña arma. Una mini uzi semiautomática que tenía guardada en el interior de su pantalón, para demostrarle a Lincoln como disparar con cualquier arma menor a ocho libras.

Cinco tiros le bastaron para hacer explotar las botellas que tenían un aproximado de cinco metros de distancia, lo cual con una sola mano Bobby demostró su destreza para disparar un arma, que con un soplo en la boca del arma, terminó su demostración de disparar con una sola mano, lo cual era el turno de Lincoln de demostrar de que estaba hecho, además de carne, hueso y órganos vitales.

En principio, Lincoln tuvo dificultades para sostener un arma, dada la circunstancia que sus brazos eran larguiruchos para sostener un arma de fuego, a lo que Bobby le dio impulso para que pueda sostenerla, a su vez apuntar a las botellas que se encontraban en aquel tronco seco y deteriorado por los años y termitas que empezaron a escabullirse del sitio por los primeros disparos de Santiago.

Repleto de confianza, "el aprendiz del disparo", tal como lo llamó Bobby en ese instante a Lincoln, percutió algunos disparos sin éxito alguno, a lo que Santiago le dio un pequeño cartucho para que recargue su arma y nuevamente tener práctica.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Transcurrieron aproximadamente tres horas para que Lincoln aprendiera lo básico de su nueva arma, además de sostener una pequeña ametralladora, la que cargaba en su poder Bobby, lo que fue un gran éxito para ellos, en especial para Lincoln haber aprendido a sostener y disparar una arma, además de esconderse en ciertos sitios denominados "trincheras", ya afirmó Bobby que "en todo tiroteo cualquier sitio puede ser un refugio".

Escondiendo toda evidencia de practica bajo la tierra, incluyendo los vidrios rotos y vainas percutidas, lentamente los jóvenes escondieron nuevamente sus armas debajo de sus prendas para que no sospeche nadie de sus "prácticas de tiro" , lo cual en sitios rurales de Estados Unidos era algo común, aunque penalizado por la ley para los adultos, en este caso, sus padres.

Dirigiéndose a la moto los dos chicos, Bobby le comentó que debía llevarlo primero a la residencia McBride para que aquellas personas de preferencia masculina por ambos bandos, que también eran padres de su mejor amigo, debían de asistir a aquel sitio para un conversatorio acerca del negocio que se estaba comprometiendo Lincoln, respecto al transporte y rutas que debía de conocer, cuestión que estaba bajo la inteligencia de los padres de Clyde.

— ¿Los padres de Clyde son la inteligencia en el trasporte de la mercadería?

—Efectivamente Lincoln, Harold McBride junto con Clyde son los encargados de las rutas para despistar a la policía— recalcó Bobby, ya que en su tiempo como oficial de policía de Michigan estudió todas las rutas y coordenadas del País, además de toda la estructura policiaca y redadas. Hace de maravilla su trabajo, además de Lisa que pronto tendrás que conversar con ella, ya que ella cumple un papel más importante además de sintetizar y neutralizar con sus químicos la droga.

—¿El trabajó para la policía?

—Así es, pero por su homosexualidad lo dieron de baja, no pudo replicar porque lo sobornaron con una fuerte suma de dinero y su caso fue quedó en la impunidad.

— ¿Y qué hace el Sr. Howard?

—Como respectivo gerente del Banco Estatal Michigan, su trabajo es el blanqueamiento de todo el dinero ganado en toda la semana, además de desviar fondos a ciertos federales que se contactan con Lisa.

— ¿Lisa? ¿Por qué tiene relación con los federales?

—Que te lo explique ella cuando llegues a tu casa, ya llegamos al punto que me pidió tu papá— culminó Bobby, mientras Lincoln se bajó de la moto para que Santiago pueda retirarse a su hogar, puesto que ya había terminado la primera de las tres partes que consistía el plan del Sr. Lynn, quien lo esperaba al final del día para que también hable de la situación con Lisa y sepa mejor de las misiones y objetivos del negocio.

Lincoln empezó a caminar a la puerta de la residencia McBride, a lo que Clyde la abrió, dándole la bienvenida junto a Harold y Howard. Sutiles, con un vaso de jugo de melón y galletas oreo, les dieron la bienvenida al pequeño Lincoln a la residencia, la cual se estaba completamente decorada de lujos, desde alfombras de piel de oso, pinturas de artistas nacionales reconocidos con firma bajo su puño y letra, además de un cine en casa, compuesto de un televisor de setenta y dos pulgadas y una consola de videojuegos de última tecnología, Lincoln despejó todas sus incógnitas respecto a los trabajos que ejercían los Sres. McBride.

Placas meritorias de policía, fotos en acción de un robusto oficial afroamericano de que se suponía era Harold, diplomas sobre conferencias económicas en lugares como Luxemburgo, Alemania, Francia, China y Escocia por parte de Howard, fueron parte de los reconocimientos y logros que tenían colgado en la pared los McBride por parte de Lincoln, quien se encontraba aun atónito por los negocios que estaban llevando esta familia a pesar de sus reminiscencias, habían caído tan bajo en un negocio como son las drogas.

Una mesa redonda, hecha de madera de Guayacán, fue el sitio para reunir a los McBride con Lincoln, para explicarle sobre lo que hacían en el campo tanto territorial como financiero en este negocio, lo cual aún le resultaba un poco confuso que su amigo y sus padres estén involucrados en esta situación, más aun, en un campo considerado "un órgano vital" para el buen funcionamiento de este negocio.

— ¿Cómo se introdujeron a este comercio ilegal? —preguntó Lincoln acerca de cómo se entrometieron al este campo ilegal como es la venta de estupefacientes.

—Harold fue destituido de forma discriminatoria de su puesto, a pesar de sus logros, todo eso fue echado a la basura por la policía debido a que descubrieron que era homosexual— con furia en un principio relato Howard por la discriminación que recibió su pareja a pesar de los servicios dados- saboteado con una fuerte suma dinero a cambio de su silencio empezó a invertir en un negocio de bienes raíces construidos con material netamente colombiano, procedentes de Medellín, cosa que fue bien recibida por su pareja.

— ¿Sigues tu "cariño"? — preguntó Howard para que continúen con su relato.

—Gracias "querido" — prosiguió Harold con un guiño y un vaso de vino en mano - luego se descubrió que aquellos colombianos estaban involucrados en el narcotráfico a pequeña escala, lo que el negocio de bienes raíces "Contreras" era una "tapadera" para el lavado de activos.

Aunque en principio se iban a oponer a este negocio, por venganza al sistema homofóbico, siguieron con el plan de prosperar el negocio tanto de los textiles como del trasporte y blanqueamiento de dinero. Howard fue ascendido a gerente general del Banco de Royal Woods, lo que fue más sencillo guardar dinero ilegal por medio de algunos "cambios" que hizo a las políticas del banco "por el bien de la sociedad".

—Y con ello el negocio siguió con su trayecto— prosiguió Clyde comiendo una pequeña galleta oreo de una pequeña charola- lo cual Harold era el que daba las rutas alternas para que la policía no tome por sorpresa a los que trasladaban la droga desde el Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal, en Nueva Jersey hasta Royal Woods, mientras que Howard se encarga del emblanquecimiento de todas las ganancias, con un interés bajo, lo cual se pudo conseguir los bienes que actualmente tienen los McBride.

Tiempo después, que todo el negocio en el cual estaban involucrados, le enseñaron todas las rutas, a portar y detonar un arma, además de ciertos aspectos que debía de conocer respecto a los "aliados", pero empezaban a caer en problemas profundos.

— ¿Podrías continuar padre Harold? — Clyde le dio la palabra a su padre, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—En lo absoluto hijo mío- continuó Harold con un vaso de whisky en mano — explicando que la DEA empezó a seguirles los pasos por la droga que al final, terminaba almacenada y distribuida en las tres instalaciones de bienes raíces que tenían instaladas en Royal Woods, Atlantic City y Buffalo, además los "aliados" empezaron a recortar muchas ganancias, a pesar de ser importantes en el trasporte y blanqueo. Tenían los McBride dos caminos: la muerte o la cárcel.

—Tu padre junto a Lisa fue una completa salvación para nosotros— con alivio mencionó aquella situación Howard, regresando la sonrisa a su rostro- ya que el Sr. Lynn contó sus problemas económicos que tenían en su hogar, así que decidieron contarles el negocio que tenían emprendiendo hace meses.

Respondió que iba a pensarlo bien por las circunstancias que estaba arriesgando desde su integridad hasta la de su familia, pasaron días para afirmar que su situación financiera no podía aguantarla más, que iba a ayudar en todo lo necesario en este negocio, lo cual se sintieron completamente aliviados, dándole todas las instrucciones necesarias.

Tomó en poco tiempo el control de lo que estábamos haciendo, además de agradar a los colombianos por las circunstancias de que Lisa fue la artífice de crear tanto la sintetizadora como el neutralizador de los alcaloides, lo que daba paso a la macro importación de sustancias como cocaína, marihuana, heroína , entre otras.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda de lo que hacemos o cualquier otra cosa? —preguntó Clyde.

—Para nada — culminó Lincoln, para retirarse a su hogar, pues tenía que regresar a su casa, además que el sol empezó a esconderse, los McBride le entregaron un mapa de Estados Unidos con coordenadas exactas con instrucciones, además otra funda grande de galletas para que lleve de camino a su casa y pueda disfrutarlas con sus hermanas.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ya en su hogar, Lincoln apenas ingresado, las hermanas lo vieron con una gran funda de galletas que fue apetecida por todas las que se encontraban en la sala, arrebatándole la bolsa entera, dejándole apenas con unas migajas de las galletas que tuvo que conformarse. Un pequeño silbido por parte de Lisa en las escaleras daba el momento para tener esa reunión.

Subiendo las escaleras, se percata que iban a conversar en el cuarto de los padres de los Loud, un sitio exclusivo para reuniones clasificadas en todo aspecto para planes a futuro, lo cual una vez sentados tanto Lincoln y Lisa, el Sr. Lynn le puso seguro a la puerta, además de una pequeña barrera de sonido por parte de Lisa para que no se escuche absolutamente nada de la conversación que iban a tratar.

Mientras Rita preparaba tallarines con jamón, queso y tocino ahumado, el Sr. Loud tomó la palabra para definir lo que iban a hacer en un futuro cercano, además de las funciones que realizaba tanto Lisa como el Sr. Lynn, sin tomar en cuenta la misión que iban a emprender para tomar el poder del negocio, que estaba a manos de los hermanos Julio y Rolando Contreras, dos colombianos que deseaban que el cartel de Medellín vuelva a surgir de las cenizas luego de la muerte de Pablo Emilio Escobar Gavidia.

—Bien, creo que sabrás que Lisa cumple un rol muy importante en el negocio Lincoln— el Sr. Lynn señaló a Lisa, mientras la niña Loud se estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate servido en una pequeña copa plástica, explicando que su hermana realizaba las fórmulas de sintetizar y neutralizar las drogas para que entren sin ningún tipo de problemas al país, cabe la redundancia que se sobornaba a algunos "amigos" de la DEA.

-¿Y el FBI, la CIA?

— ¡Ja! ¿Esos ineptos? Me deben varios favores por crear sistemas anti terroristas, así que en ese aspecto no tendremos problemas.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el verdadero problema?

—El problema es que los Contreras quieren adueñarse de las formulas y eliminarnos del negocio, así que papá ingenio un plan para emprenderlo lo más rápido posible — replicó Lisa mientras seguía con su dulce postre nocturno.

— ¡Tenemos que actuar ya! — se refirió el Sr. Lynn respecto al plan que tenía en mente para eliminar a los que antes eran "socios", aunque en el negocio del narcotráfico, nunca tienes amigos, el cual Lincoln estaba consciente que su integridad y de su familia estaba en peligro, debido a que Clyde le comento que iban a realizar una maniobra peligrosa denominada "Hotel Whitaker".

Este plan es en alusión a una reunión entre el Sr. Lynn y los Contreras pactada para la próxima semana para negociar "expandirse" por todos los Estados Unidos, pero Lisa dudó en un principio de que esa congregación casual iba a ser fraterna, por lo que entre todos los socios y colegas que tiene en mano el Sr. Lynn lo iban a ayudar a llevar a cabo la consigna, lo que les daría por completo la seguridad de seguir viviendo, además de tomar el control de la compra y venta de drogas en los estados de Michigan y Nueva York.

 _Dado este segundo capítulo, opte unir varias cosas, desde referencias que más de uno van a poderlas identificar sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, hasta datos de un compañero que cumple una condena de cuatro años por micro tráfico de drogas (le falta uno) , deseo que no piensen mal acerca de este fic, solo trato de "romper tabúes" a una situación que se volvió tan cotidiana y a la vez un cáncer en nuestro continente como es el narcotráfico._

 _-Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo._


	3. Hotel Whitaker

**CAPITULO III: "HOTEL WHITAKER"**

 _ **Buenas noches con todos, antes que nada deseo agradecerles por leer mis historias, además de mis amigos que siempre apoyan en esta situación del fandom, en especial de un socio que esperp bastante (Dext , si lees esto, eres un grande), gracias a todos por su espera, y sin más preámbulo, deseo que lo disfruten.**_

Por un momento se sintió una tensión que ni la más filosa y puntiaguda de las tijeras pueda cortar, por la situación que debían de resolver esa misma noche en la denominada "Operación Whitaker", un hotel centrado a las afueras de Royal Woods, el cual las instrucciones se vieron siencillas des de un punto de vista, el cual era simplemente que el Sr. Loud llevase la mercadería sintetizada semanal junto con su pequeña hija, para un "brindis" de confraternidad por parte de los hermanos Contreras.

Aquella situación no se escuchó nada bien para ninguno de los integrantes del grupo que se apilaron en medio de una mesa mediante un círculo convexo humano. Dicha mesa tenía en su centro de roble un plano junto con varias ideas que los integrantes del círculo planificaban para poder dirigirse a aquel hotel. Sin embargo, la única condición siempre fue por parte de los colombianos siempre fue que vayan dos personas a entregar la mercadería.

— ¿Esta vez piden que vaya Lisa? — Preguntó algo intrigado Lincoln — ¿No será una trampa? —

—Un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento que es una trampa — sin necesidad de usar los cálculos dedujo aquella pregunta de su hermano.

El tiempo estaba en contra del grupo, fue extraño escuchar un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos, sin expresar alguna solución par por el camino que iban se empezó a volver tediosa por el camino que iban a tomar. Clyde, quien fue el más silencioso en ese lapso de tiempo donde todos buscaron una solución.

—Bobby deberá acompañar al Sr. Lynn con Lisa al punto de encuentro, los dos deben de llevar un arma como mínimo por si las dudas esta reunión sea la última — aclaró Clyde la situación que se empezó a tomar forma para no salir perdiendo con esta reunión que al parecer tendrá un plus para todos.

— ¿Y ustedes se quedarán aquí sin hacer nada? – Con los brazos cruzados, Lisa se disgustó por aquel acto de cobardía – Debes de estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Puedo terminar de explicar el plan?

—Adelante.

—Si necesitan ayuda — con un fuerte sonido del rabillo de disparo de una Mini- Uzi que tomó Clyde del arsenal dio una imagen de confianza al grupo – Lincoln y yo los apoyaremos cualquier anomalía, estaremos en "Vanzilla" por si escuchamos algún ruido extraño o se tardan demasiado.

—Nosotros también — con una Colt 45 cada uno, la pareja McBride también dio arenga de fortaleza para poder enfrentar a estos, que posiblemente desde esta noche se conviertan en los peores enemigos de la familia McBride y Loud.

Mientras Lincoln sintonizó la Hard Rock Club Radio, tanto como Bobby, Lynn Sr. y los McBride se encontraban recargando las armas que iban a llevar en sus manos, con el objetivo de defenderse si es necesario para esta reunión. Lincoln encontró la canción Conscience Killer de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, a lo que al son de la canción se equiparon con varias municiones tanto de Colt 45 y cartuchos de Uzi.

La fuerte música sonaba con mayor volumen a medida que se acercaba la hora de partir, en el cual dejaron todo listo, apagando las luces del garaje donde se encontraban alojados para acto siguiente dirigirse a "Vanzilla", fiel confiable de la familia Loud, que esta vez iba a jugar un papel muy importante. Con el tanque semi-lleno de gasolina extra de octanaje ochenta y dos, se encendió la máquina de la poderosa van, que si bien ha podido llevar a más de trece personas, esta vez llevaba tan solo siete personas y un fuerte arsenal para lo que podría librarse en el hotel Whitaker.

No dejó de sonar la canción por aproximadamente dos minutos más desde que zarparon del estacionamiento. A excepción de Lisa, quien se encontraba totalmente desarmada, todos en su parte interior de su respectivo pantalón tenían un arma, con su respectiva carga.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este plan Clyde? — preguntó el Sr. Lynn mientras la luz roja lo tomó en la avenida Truman, dando un respiro para poder conversar.

—Más bien me base en una película que me vi con mis padres hace aproximadamente dos años — confirmó Clyde su idea.

— ¿Scarface?

—Exactamente.

—Esa película me encanta, espero que no tengan esos colombianos nada que nos haga daño, no me imagino que alguien nos corte con una motosierra.

—Espero que no….

—Yo tampoco Sr. Lynn, yo tampoco — culminó Clyde la plática a lo que la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y seguir a marcha franca con Vanzilla.

El auto siguió su marcha con un aproximado de cuarenta kilómetros por hora, ventajosamente el tiempo era el mejor amigo de los ocupantes de la van, pues faltaban quince minutos para el encuentro. Lynn recordó que en todas las reuniones de entregar la droga sintetizada se encontraban en los sitios de cinco a quince sujetos, todos de nacionalidad colombiana, dispuestos a cuidar el cargamento que llegaba completamente sintetizado por parte de Lisa y no tener "problemas" con la justicia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Una fuerte tensión se sintió en el aire al ver un edificio color crema de seis con un letrero grande de luces led que titilaban "Hotel Whitaker" una letra a la vez, seguida de todas juntas para atraer clientela, con una que otra luz encendida y apagada a la vez, con bastante movimiento turístico, pues a pocas cuadras quedan los restaurantes y bares más exclusivos de Royal Woods, sin contar los puteros clandestinos y expendedores de drogas como morfina, éxtasis, cocaína y demás.

Esa zona era completamente abastecida por Lisa, quien pudo ver a su alrededor a uno que otro mendigo drogándose para poder satisfacer su vicio que quizás comenzó como una "inocente prueba".

— ¿Así que aquí llega la droga que sintetizo? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pequeña de cuatro años.

—Lo más probable Lisa, esta zona es la de mayor influencia en la ciudad — le dio una alta probabilidad su padre.

—Y así ganemos mucho dinero, ellos ganan más que nosotros…

-Recuerda Lisa que nosotros vendemos estos dos paquetes en cien mil dólares, ellos pueden sacar hasta el cuádruple.

—¿El cuádruple? — Lincoln se introdujo a la conversación.

—Así es hijo, así es el negocio de la droga, nosotros ganamos migajas comparado a ellos- siguió con un pequeño discurso el Sr. Lynn — ¿Injusto? Claro que sí, pero recuerden que somos solo siete, ellos son demasiados. —

—Recuerda Lynn, si hay problemas ahí estaremos— fue dado el punto de vista por Harold McBride.

—Bien, si en quince minutos no salen de ese sitio, los iremos a ver — Howard con su arma, confirmó la intervención de él y los demás si la cosa no sale nada bien.

Lisa, con una maleta en los hombros que en su interior contenía la mercadería sintetizada, bajo la compañía de Roberto Santiago y Lynn Loud padre, se dirigieron poco a poco a la puerta de recepción del hotel para confirmar una "visita" a los huéspedes que se encontraban en el sitio. Mientras tantos, los cuatros restantes se tuvieron que conformar a quedarse en la van, observando entre turistas ebrios, drogadictos y prostitutas en la "zona más divertida" de Royal Woods".

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—Buenas noches, ¿En que los puedo ayudar? — preguntó amablemente la recepcionista, cuyo membrete constaba de "Becky".

—Venimos a entregarle un "recado" a Julio y Rolando Contreras — confirmó el Sr. Lynn con un poco de nerviosismo — ¿Se encuentran? —

—Identificaciones por favor — pidió la recepcionista el documento correspondiente- ¿Sr. Loud? Por supuesto, los están esperando en el tercer piso del edificio, pasillo dos, habitación cuarenta y seis, además pidieron autorización para una niña de cuatro años.

—Sí, aquí se encuentra con nosotros.

—De acuerdo, entonces siga por favor y tenga buena estadía con los demás inquilinos. ¡Muchas Gracias! — con una sonrisa se despidió la recepcionista mientras Lynn, Bobby y Lisa se dirigían al tercer piso, paso siguiente por el segundo pasillo, para finalmente llegar al cuarto que fue instruido por la señorita, que al parecer era una conocida de Bobby.

Poco a poco la presión se hizo notar en los tres, en especial de Lisa, quien a pesar de su frialdad cotidiana, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podía suceder, por el simple fundamento de que en otra puerta se encontraban abiertas un poco, en lo cual dos personas se encontraban vigilando el sitio.

—Toca la puerta Bobby — dio Lynn la orden de hacerlo al además de ayudante, novio de su primera hija, Lori.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hace usted? — con nerviosismo refunfuñó tal caso.

Tres sonidos por parte de Lisa fueron suficientes para cortar el miedo de Sr. Lynn y Bobby, quien se hartó de escucharlos por aproximadamente veinte segundos de discutir en susurro. Tuvieron que pasar cinco segundos para escuchar unos pasos, junto a el sonido del televisor que difundía noticias en español con personas de acento colombiano, lo más probable el canal que sonó en ese instante fue Caracol TV, una televisora colombiana con frecuencia en Bogotá y preferido por la mayoría de los "paisas".

—Hola — con una sonrisa fueron recibidos tanto Lynn, Bobby y Lisa por parte de Rolando Contreras, quien vestía una camiseta blanca, pantalones azules y mocasines color blancos, para que su silueta se pueda ver en todo el resplandor del departamento alquilado – No se queden adentro, pasen por favor – invitó a todos a pasar.

—Gracias Don Rolando — agradeció el Sr. Lynn.

—Ya te dije que no me digas "Don", solo llámame Rolando.

—De acuerdo, Rolando — finalizó con voz baja el Sr. Lynn.

Rolando Contreras empezó a los miembros que se encontraban actualmente en el sitio, desde su esposa, Laura, quien con un vestido de negro y una almohada apoyada en su brazo, yacía acostada en la cama del departamentos revisando las noticias mediante el televisor de aproximadamente treinta y dos pulgadas.

Seguido de esto, Lynn se percató que no se encontraba en el sitio Julio Contreras, quien era el que siempre entregaba el dinero al terminar una transacción de este calibre.

— ¿Y Julio? —preguntó algo mesurado Lynn.

—Ya viene, fue a comprar unas cervezas y gaseosas para celebrar "nuestro" negocio.

—Está bien, entiendo…

— ¿Así que esta niña es la genio que sintetiza la droga?

—Exactamente.

Lisa se quedó muda en el instante que Rolando le extendió la mano, la pequeña sabia no tuvo más remedio que extender también su diminuta y sudada mano al narcotraficante, quien en aquel brazo constaban de varios tatuajes que asustaron más de lo habitual, ni siquiera un experimento altamente químico la ha puesto tan nerviosa como lo hizo este sujeto de tez morena, aproximadamente de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, cabello corto y barba sin afeitar.

— ¿Trajeron la mercadería?

—Por supuesto — Lynn le confirmó la droga blanquecina completamente sintetizada, embalados con cinta de empaque y papel cometa para poderla preservar - ¡Aquí tienes! – sacó los paquetes de la maleta que tenía Lisa en su poder.

— ¡Excelente!

— ¿Y el dinero? — preguntó airoso Loud.

Una bolsa negra fue lo que sacó de una pequeña caja de metal color azul, con unos pequeños rasgos de óxido, lo cual fue entregado al Sr. Lynn, lo cual al abrir la bolsa, encontró en su interior papel de periódico picado, sin ningún rastro de dinero o material de valor.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — refunfuñó Lynn.

-Ya no te necesitamos, soló a tu hija nos acompañará a Colombia con nosotros, la necesitamos para sintetizar más droga – fueron las palabras de Julio Contreras, quien sigilosamente entró al departamento junto a otros dos sujetos con armas en mano, dejando sin reacción tanto a Bobby como Lynn, despojándole sus armas, mientras la mujer que se encontraba acostada decidió sacar de su almohada una Remington 870 de ocho cartuchos.

Bajo amenaza, Rolando obligó tanto a Bobby como al Sr. Loud a recostarse boca abajo del suelo para la "ejecución" al estilo colombiano, mientras Lisa, quien quiso escapar del sitio, la agarraron y pudieron atarla a una silla con cuerdas de doble refuerzo, seguido de ponerle una cinta de aislar en su pequeña boca, dejándole sin ningún tipo de escapatoria, sin contar que si no sucediera absolutamente nada acorde al plan, la vida de su padre y de Bobby estaría completamente condenada.

Por consiguiente, la mujer, cuyo nombre constaba de Marta, pues así pudo escuchar como la llamó su esposo para que suba el volumen del televisor al máximo porcentaje posible de ruido con el objetivo de que no se escuchase el ruido que se iba a realizar en la "ejecución".

-Lo siento, pero el jefe desde Medellín ya no los necesita y desea que los ejecutemos de esta manera – exclamó con una sonrisa Julio - ¿Ya la tienes, Rolando?

—Así es hermano, lástima que estos tipejos ya no los quiere el jefe — expresó sus condolencias Rolando en otro cuarto donde estuvo buscando algún artefacto para la ocasión, sin siquiera saber lo que es – Pero el mayor descubrió quien era la que sintetizaba la droga, así que ira a Colombia con el "jefazo".

Un grito en silencio por parte de Lisa, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver la maquina con la que ejecutarían tanto a su amigo como a su padre, un esmeril angular con un disco de acero, la cual la iban a conectar al enchufe donde se encontraba también conectado el televisor.

Aquella cuchilla se vio que se la había usado anteriormente para torturas, pues las manchas de sangre se denotaban junto al plástico del esmeril, más conocido como "pulidora". Un fuerte sonido eléctrico dio la pauta para que los gritos de auxilio de Sr. Lynn y Bobby se vuelvan más agudos, sin ningún resultado por el ruido que producía el televisor.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Mientras tanto, en Vanzilla sonaba "Hard to Say I´m Sorry" de Chicago por parte de Harold y Howard McBride, Clyde se le hizo extraño que pasaron más de quince minutos y no hayan salido del sitio, fue motivo más que suficiente para sospechar que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

—Ya se tardaron mucho, es mejor entrar a ver que sucede — Harold fue firme al dar la orden de tomar cada quien sus armas escondidas con municiones suficientes e ir al sitio donde se encontraban los compañeros, quienes presentían que había problemas.

Cerraron "Vanzilla" y emprendieron caminada algo apresurada, cruzando por la avenida Churchill para dirigirse a la puerta del hotel y por consiguiente entrar al sitio. El rostro de Lincoln se notó algo dubitativo al no saber en qué habitación se encontrarían sus socios.

— ¿Cómo sabremos en que habitación están? — preguntó Lincoln con algo de intriga, mientras su Colt 45 se le resbalaba del pantalón.

—Sencillo —Clyde extrajo de su pantalón su celular para demostrarle la ubicación de Lisa, lo cual su teléfono fue modificado por ella para localizar fácilmente su ubicación — Aún este apagado, será fácil encontrar en que cuarto estén — culminó su dialecto al calibrar secretamente su Mini-Uzi.

—Harold, deberás de quedarte en la recepción para que la chica no llame a la habitación —Howard envió a su esposo a cuidar la recepción para que el plan no se arruine y por ende la vida de sus compañeros corra peligro, cosa que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante a manos de los Contreras.

—De acuerdo, querido — confirmó Harold.

Al entrar a la puerta, sin decir nada, Clyde, Howard y Lincoln subieron a las instalaciones del hotel, siguiendo el rastro del GPS del teléfono de Lisa, a su vez cada quien recargando y calibrando sus armas una última vez antes de poderlas usar probablemente por lo que se estaba dando en aquella habitación.

— ¡Hey, no tienen autorización para ingresar! — Reclamó Becky, la recepcionista, bajo algunas amenazas - ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—Tú no llamarás a nadie — Harold empuñó su arma a la recepcionista en son de amenaza- Sigue las instrucciones y no pasara nada, así que tranquila – Culminó aquella amenaza, la cual la pequeña recepcionista del hotel se encontró en un conflicto emocional al ver un arma tan cerca suyo, sin contar la amenaza que constaba en su contra.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Encendida la máquina, se estuvieron decidiendo quien iba a ser el primer ejecutado, lo cual el castigo se fundamentó en cortar primero sus extremidades para finalmente cortar la cabeza del occiso y meter todos las partes del cuerpo en una bolsa y dejarla en la puerta de la casa todos los restos de la persona que fue asesinada.

—Lisa, ya que tú eres nuestra invitada, ¿Quién quieres que sea ejecutado primero? — con mucho sadismo preguntó Rolando Contreras, mientras presionaba el botón de la pulidora cada cinco segundos para generar más temor.

— ¡Hmmmmmh, Hmmmmmmmmh! — gritos sin sentidos fueron producidos por Lisa.

— ¿Bobby? ¡Noción aceptada! — con una sonrisa eligió bajo su propio argumento Rolando.

La idea fue que primero Rolando ejecutara a Roberto, para finalmente Julio ejecutar a Sr. Lynn, entretanto los acompañantes y la esposa del quien dio la bienvenida a los socios, disfrutarían del "espectáculo" con armas en mano.

El botón de la pulidora fue presionado sin pausa por parte del primer hermano Contreras, quien emprendió la cruel acción de cortar el brazo izquierdo de Bobby, quien se entregó al dolor de su brazo, quien lo estaba perdiendo por obra de esta sucia maniobra de los colombianos.

La sangre empezó a correr por la alfombra impermeable que colocaron los malandros sudamericanos al cortarle el brazo. Lisa pudo apreciar el brazo parcialmente cortado, desde venas, húmero y músculos, que se encontraban conectados a la caja torácica de Bobby.

Completamente cercenado quedó el brazo de Roberto, quien sufría en ese momento de profundo dolor por la pérdida de su extremidad superior izquierda, mientras Sr. Lynn gritó sin ningún resultado y a su vez pidiendo al cielo que venga el rescate desde Vanzilla lo más pronto posible, deseo que en instantes se iba a volver realidad.

Por otro Lado, Lincoln, Clyde y Howard se disponían a emboscar la habitación cuarenta y seis, con armamento en mano listo para percutir sus municiones, fue así que se sorprendieron más al escuchar un ruido fuerte, seguido del televisor y uno que otro grito que sonó como un chillido, justo cuando la maquina dejo de sonar y el televisor entró a comerciales.

— ¡Toca la pierna izquierda! — gritó Contreras con mucha furia ciega.

— ¡Ahora! —Al escuchar la máquina, Lincoln no dudó en tumbar la puerta de aquella habitación.

Tumbada la puerta, entró Lincoln a repartir los primeros disparos a la mujer de Contreras, quien no tuvo reacción de usar su escopeta, muriendo al instante de los disparos que le propinó Lincoln, seguido de Clyde, quien con su Mini-Uzi disparó a los demás ayudantes de los hermanos.

Julio reaccionó realizando un disparo con el arma que le quito a Bobby, hiriendo un poco a Clyde, por mala suerte de Contreras, Howard entró al sitio y le asestó un tiro en la cabeza, dejando sin reacción y a su vez matando al instante a Julio Contreras, quien yacía en el piso con un orificio en el cráneo, producto del tiro que le propinó Howard.

Por su parte, el otro hermano Contreras decidió darse a la fuga con su pulidora, rompiendo un cristal del hotel para escapar por la habitación de alado, sorprendiendo a una pareja en pleno acto sexual, pudiendo fugarse de ese cuarto al segundo piso e ir a otro cuarto y hacer estruendo en otra ventana para así caer al jardín del hotel, quedando malherido, producto de la estrepitosa caída.

Sin embargo, en el tercer piso, una vez desatado Sr. Lynn y Lisa, la pequeña genio empezó a revisar con rapidez a Bobby, quien se encontró desangrando producto de la cercenaron de su brazo, sin contar la herida que sufrió Clyde en su brazo, producto de la bala que cruzó su cuerpo.

— ¿Clyde, estas bien? — preguntó muy preocupado Lincoln al ver a su amigo echado en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, la bala entró y salió, preocúpense de Bobby — dijo Clyde al ver a su amigo desangrado en lo que era su brazo.

Una vez de pie, Clyde decidió buscar el botín de los contreras, con mucho éxito, ya que en una caja plateada debajo de la cama, se encontraron más de cuatrocientos mil dólares, junto con las dosis listas para vender, sin contar con la mercadería que fue entregada con una trama vil y maligna.

— ¡Debemos ir al hospital o a la casa, ahí tengo material de curación y regeneración! — con prisa Lisa quiso salir del sitio para curar a Bobby.

Lynn se desató de las ataduras y tomó precipitada carrera con su arma junto a Howard para perseguir a Rolando Contreras, sujeto que empezó a escapar con heridas internas, por lo que al ver a todos bajar del sitio, Harold dejó de apuntar su arma a la recepcionista.

—Toma, gracias por tu silencio forzoso — Howard le entregó doscientos dólares al dejar la recepción del hotel Whitaker, mientras Becky, quien aún no salía del shock, recogió el dinero que le dejaron y recogerse en posición fetal en la mesa de la recepción.

El público en general, desde turistas y demás, vieron como Rolando Contreras caminaba pasito a pasito rumbo a lo desconocido, mientras Lynn y los demás lo perseguían para terminar de una vez por todo este problema que casi les cuesta la vida.

— ¡Rolando! — gritó Sr. Lynn para ponerse en frente de él, pegándole dos tiros en la cabeza, para finalmente terminar con las seis municiones restantes de la Colt 45 en el tórax y cabeza del otro hermano Contreras, para asombro y pánico de los demás.

Mientras Howard ya había encendido la máquina y dirigirse nuevamente a la residencia Loud para curar a Bobby, cuyo brazo cercenado debía de curarse el menor tiempo posible por la diferentes bacterias que podían propagarse y producirle gangrena, según lo dedujo Lisa al momento de dar su análisis médico.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegados a la residencia Loud, Bobby fue llevado en hombros por Howard y Lynn al cuarto de Lisa, en el cual iba a ser curado por la pequeña genio. Fue un momento incómodo, debido a que toda la familia se encontraba viendo una película en el televisor familiar.

A excepción de Lucy, toda la familia quedo horrorizada al ver a Roberto sin su brazo izquierdo, siendo la más impactada Lori, quien no resistió el llanto al ver a su novio malherido. Rita Loud necesitaba una explicación, cosa que no se la pudo dar Sr. Lynn, quien entró al cuarto de Lisa , mientras Lincoln, Clyde y compañía decidieron guardar las armas y municiones restantes en el garaje de la casa, en un pequeño compartimiento que solo ellos sabía donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué larga noche, no lo crees amigo? — Lincoln le preguntó a Clyde al sentarse en unas cajas de madera.

—Ya lo creo…. — respondió Clyde.

— ¿Entonces, el negocio ya es nuestro?

—No, no lo es, solo eliminamos una pequeña parte, una migaja — expresó el Sr. Loud al salir del cuarto de Lisa al garaje.

— ¿Cómo está Bobby? — preguntaron preocupados Harold y Howard al cerrar Vanzilla.

—Bobby estará bien, Lisa tiene un "donante" que le dará otro brazo y así podrá regenerarlo, pero necesita mucha recuperación — culminó Sr. Lynn.

— ¿Y ahora, que tienes pensado Lynn? — Harold se postró a la esquina del garaje y preguntar lo que se hará.

— ¿Estas conscientes que ahora nos querrán asesinar no? —satirizó Howard.

—Lo sé, y por ello debemos asesinar sigilosamente a "Los Cabecillas Colombianos" Sr. Lynn se refirió a los cuatro pilares fundamentales del Cartel de Medellín en Estados Unidos.

—Entonces, ¿Ya eliminamos un pilar? — preguntó Clyde.

—Exacto, y fue el más débil de los pilares.

— ¿Quiénes faltan?

—Son algunos, pero con ayuda de la DEA, los vamos a eliminar, recuerden el objetivo, eliminar el Cartel de Medellín y quedarnos con el dinero que nos entregue el gobierno. — culminó Lynn, mientras su mujer lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina para una explicación clara y concisa de lo que había sucedido.

 _ **Se vendrá más de este fic.**_

 _ **Atte: TonyPresidio, un pequeño topógrafo.**_


End file.
